


Not fade away

by CaskaLangley



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Lost Canvas References, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/pseuds/CaskaLangley
Summary: Raccolta di one-shots più o meno brevi (e totalmente autoindulgenti) su vari pairing e/o personaggi, con rating variabili.1;"La compagnia di un Gold Saint è preziosa, e la mia lo è ancora di più. Dovresti essere meno freddo con me, o finirò per stufarmi. Anch'io ho un orgoglio, sai?"[Milo/Camus]2;"Io sono qui. Finché saremo vivi, rimarrò al tuo fianco."[Dohko/Shion]





	1. Milo/Camus

Sentì il letto cedere dalla sua parte mentre stava ancora riprendendo fiato. Camus si calmava in fretta e si alzava sempre altrettanto in fretta, come temesse di sciogliersi stando un minuto di più accanto a lui. Milo si sarebbe offeso, ma gli sembrava di capirlo ormai abbastanza bene da sapere che quello era il suo modo per gestire ciò che succedeva tra di loro e, più sottilmente, per fargli capire che se voleva succedesse ancora, allora toccava a lui rispettare i suoi spazi, i suoi tempi, i suoi umori. Il genere di imposizioni a cui Milo avrebbe risposto "fanculo, no grazie", se non avesse imparato che c'era un motivo per cui l'espressione 'ghiaccio bollente' esisteva. Sembrava freddo, Camus dell'Acquario, algido e perentorio, poco incline alle chiacchiere, ma fin dall'inizio, sotto lo strato superficiale del primo sguardo che si erano scambiati, Milo aveva colto un movimento instancabile di pensieri, preoccupazioni, passioni, vortici che lo invitavano a sporgersi, e lui al pericolo non sapeva resistere. Be', ne era stato risucchiato. Ma per due occhi, una bocca, un corpo del genere - lo stava guardando allontanarsi, adesso, le punte dei capelli guidavano l'attenzione fino al solco tra le natiche atletiche, ora arrossate - valeva la pena rischiare qualcosa.  
Aspettò che tornasse, languendo nel torpore lievemente euforico dell'orgasmo, dispiaciuto di farlo da solo ma non per questo meno intenzionato a goderselo fino in fondo, considerato che razza di vita poco riposante facevano. Quando Camus ricomparve sulla soglia gli sembrò stupito di trovarlo ancora a letto, ancora nudo, coi capelli ancora sparsi in un unico nodo tra le lenzuola, ma anziché buttare un "sei sei ancora qui?" sgarbato, come le prime volte, si sedette sul bordo del letto, sospirò e disse: "Sei ancora qui". Forse Milo era soltanto un povero coglione illuso, ma gli sembrava che quel sospiro, quella mancanza del punto interrogativo, cambiassero tutto. Allungò un braccio e glielo buttò in grembo, non stretto per lasciargli la libertà di allontanarsi, pesante perché capisse che lui sperava che non lo facesse.  
"Per forza. Credevi che me ne andassi mestamente dopo aver compiuto il mio dovere, come una donna di piacere in qualche bettola al villaggio? La compagnia di un Gold Saint è preziosa, e la mia lo è ancora di più. Dovresti essere meno freddo con me, o finirò per stufarmi. Anch'io ho un orgoglio, sai?"  
Camus, in risposta, fece per alzarsi, ma Milo lo bloccò stringendolo anche con l'altro braccio.  
"Mentivo, non ho un orgoglio. Nessun orgoglio, zero, neanche l'ombra. Resta."  
"Certo che resto, è la mia Casa."  
"Ecco, allora non buttarmi fuori, poi mi tocca svegliare Shura e lo sai com'è fatto, mi guarda in cagnesco e non parla, ma so che mi giudica. Così tanto biasimo in iridi così piccole."  
Camus tornò a sdraiarsi. "Non ti butto fuori, ma taci un attimo, per piacere."  
"Come no, una tomba. Una tomba di ghiaccio, come piace a te."  
"Non è che mi piaccia..." si lamentò, ma nel momento in cui Milo appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla lui si mosse in modo da posarci contro il mento, per tenerlo fermo lì. Camus non era anaffettivo - in realtà era il contrario, ipertroficamente affettivo -, ma come a domare il lato emotivo di sé aveva sviluppato una certa avarizia di gesti fisici, che Milo sopportava in parte perché impreziosiva quelli che invece gli concedeva, e in parte perché quell'attitudine scostante era per fortuna esclusa dal sesso, campo in cui Camus si era rivelato - a sorpresa, doveva dirlo - fantasioso, disinibito e, in definitiva, perfettamente all'altezza di certi luoghi comuni sui francesi. Che poi era il motivo per cui Milo era fou de lui, come diceva Camus. 'Quando ti sei inginocchiato davanti a me nell'uliveto, mi hai fatto esplodere il cervello', avrebbe detto lui, ma tanto il risultato era lo stesso, cioè che Camus doveva soltanto chiedere _"chez moi ou chez toi?"_ a fine giornata, perché lui partisse al trotto.  
Milo si alzò sui gomiti. Lo guardò a lungo, passò un dito sulla biforcazione bizzarra e ammaliante delle sue sopracciglia, che conferivano un'aria sempre un po' seccata al viso elegante, e disse sentitamente, senza pensarci: "Cazzo, sei stupendo. Hai una faccia incredibile".  
"Ho sonno, Milo, dormi."  
"Ti ho fatto un complimento, è questo il modo di rispondere? Che fine ha fatto _'je t'ai...' _com'era?"  
"_Tais-toi._"  
"No, quello me lo dici sempre. Intendo prima, mentre lo facevamo. Aveva un bel suono, molto caldo, cos'era?"  
"Sto per andare a dormire nella Casa dello Scorpione." Milo tornò velocemente a sdraiarsi, in segno di buone intenzioni, ma non contento Camus aggiunse: "Non addosso, mi fai caldo". Milo allora gli diede la schiena, fingendosi offeso, e si attorcigliò nei suoi stessi capelli. "Tu stai maltrattando uno scorpione" disse, levandoseli da sotto il fianco. "Io ti avverto, è pericolosissimo maltrattare uno scorpione. Ti immobilizzerò col mio veleno mentre dormi, o qualcosa del genere. Troverò un modo."  
"Come vuoi, basta che tu lo faccia in silenzio."  
"Sei acido. Dammi la buona notte, almeno."  
"Buona notte."  
"In francese."  
"_Bonne nuit._"  
"No, meglio in greco, il francese mi eccita."  
A Camus sfuggì una risata e Milo non potè non fare altrettanto. Sentì tirare i capelli, poi un braccio buttato sul fianco e dita fresche che gli sfioravano il polso. "_Dors bien, Milo_."  
Con il suo nome pronunciato in quel modo - con l'accento acuto sulla 'o', _Miló _\- che gli accarezzava l'orecchio, decise di chiudere gli occhi e dormire.  
  
Fermo e zitto, Milo era bellissimo. La mascella definita, il torace ampio e scolpito, le spalle larghe. Quando facevano sesso, le sue braccia muscolose delimitavano lo spazio in cui lui poteva muoversi, e i capelli folti gli spiovevano ai lati del viso come una tenda mentre gli stava sopra e gli diceva: "Dentro sei caldo o hai bisogno di aiuto?". Era un essere imbarazzante. Ma sotto la superficie vanesia era anche intuitivo, sensibile, pronto ad agire e altrettanto pronto a fermarsi a riflettere, qualità che tendevano a escludersi l'un l'altra, nei Gold Saint. Era bellissimo ed era suo amico, la sola persona che lo conoscesse, l'unica di cui si fidasse. Non faceva domande, tra loro bastava uno sguardo, anche se quand'erano soli gli piaceva tormentarlo, come la volta in cui sembrava volesse a tutti i costi scucirgli la risposta che lui non poteva dargli: "Questo come lo chiameresti?"  
"_Baiser. Jouir. Faire l'amour._"  
"E noi, come ci chiameresti?"  
"_Amis avec des avantages, bien sûr._"  
"Non mi piace la faccia che hai fatto, che cosa vuol dire?"  
"Che cosa vorresti che volesse dire?"  
"Non lo so, che sei pazzo di me?"  
"Quello sarebbe '_je suis fou de toi_'."  
"E lo sei?"  
Facevano attenzione a non dire le parole di cui si sarebbero pentiti, anche se forse ormai erano vere, o stavano per diventarlo, come se non pronunciarle servisse a allontanare il fato che le avrebbe condannate. _ Amis avec des avantages _era un buon definirsi, gli piaceva. Di più, in questo secolo, era meglio non volere.  
Cercò di alzarsi - al mattino il corpo mediterraneo di Milo sembrava assorbire, come uno scoglio, il calore del sole, e la temperatura diventava quasi insopportabile - ma non ci riuscì, perché qualcosa lo trattenne. Guardò in basso e vide che i loro capelli erano stretti insieme in una spessa, grossa treccia, un pesante ammasso di fili verde mare e blu.  
Camus era attonito, sia per non essersi accorto di niente, sia per la sua stupidità dell'uomo che si ostinava a portarsi a letto da - quanto, due anni?  
"Che cretino" sospirò, tornando a sdraiarsi, poi disse a voce più bassa, per non svegliarlo: "Era '_Je t'ai dans la peau_'. _Ti ho nel sangue_." Attese un momento, forse sperando che avesse sentito, ma fu sollevato quando non ottenne reazione. Dato che lo scorpione lo aveva immobilizzato, e che a questo non c'era rimedio, si rassegnò a dormire ancora un po'.


	2. Dohko/Shion

Dohko sentì il peso che aveva portato sulle spalle fino a quel momento venir meno, e tutti i suoi muscoli sciogliersi in uno stato di rilassamento così completo che se fosse stato da solo l'avrebbe temuto.  
Per fortuna, però, non era solo.  
Shion si era appena adagiato al suo fianco, sull'erba che era fresca come solo dopo una giornata capricciosa: calda al mattino, piovosa al pomeriggio, dolcemente temperata la sera. A Dohko piaceva sentirla sotto la schiena nuda, dopo settimane in cui si era separato dalla Cloth della Bilancia a stento per dormire. Ironicamente, dati i loro doveri, la natura dei Gold Saint era raminga. Persino Albafica, normalmente isolato nella Dodicesima Casa, era stato inviato a Venezia insieme a Manigoldo, e Dohko si era trovato a badare alle reclute praticamente da solo. Un compito che avrebbe assolto con leggerezza, se non fosse stato per i moti incerti che scuotevano il mondo in quei giorni, troppo prima del previsto. Dohko non era tipo da prendere un allievo, ma non significava che non tenesse a quelli degli altri, specie se la loro capacità di difesa davanti a uno Specter sarebbe stata più o meno quella di un cucciolo di pastore davanti a un grifone. E poi, c'era la Venerabile Sasha da tenere al sicuro, non poteva contare solo sul Gran Sacerdote per quello. Erano stati giorni tesi, e solo adesso che era ritornato Shion, Dohko riusciva a rilassarsi.  
Dohko si fidava dei suoi compagni, avrebbe messo la sua vita nelle mani di ognuno loro anche bendato, senza nemmeno chiedersi a chi. Ma con Shion era diverso.  
Se loro due soli si fossero opposti a un esercito intero, la fatica li avrebbe fiaccati e la minoranza schiacciati, ma Dohko avrebbe sentito lo stesso di poter bruciare il cosmo di un dio, perché c'era Shion al suo fianco. Se invece Dohko avesse potuto contare anche su altri dieci Gold Saint, ma non su Shion, quel fianco sarebbe rimasto scoperto e lui, la Bilancia, avrebbe perso il suo equilibrio.  
"Dohko, amico mio. Vedo che in queste settimane non hai imparato a sopportare il clima greco."  
"Non è il clima, il problema, è il peso della Cloth. Immagina cosa possono fare dodici armi d'oro alle tue spalle."  
"Tu hai problemi di spalle, davvero? Hai forse dimenticato qual è la forma dell'Ariete, vuoi che la indossi?"  
Dohko rise: "Assolutamente no, ti prego. Almeno per sta sera, ti ammiro volentieri negli abiti della tua terra".  
"Magari non tutti" rispose Shion. Prima che Dohko recepisse pienamente la risposta lui si era tolto la sciarpa, che sventagliò per un lungo momento, portando fin sotto il suo naso la sua fragranza particolare, un misto di vento, sabbia e incensi. Non aveva mai pensato che la sabbia e il vento avessero un odore, finché non aveva sentito l'odore della pelle di Shion. Specie sotto il collo, e in numerosi altri luoghi più intimi che aveva promesso di non rivangare. Promessa difficile da mantenere. Puoi negare qualcosa alla vista, al tatto, all'udito, ma non all'olfatto. Tutte le volte che erano soli, e che Shion era abbastanza vicino, Dohko infrangeva una parte di quella promessa.  
Una fragile consolazione c'era, cioè che quel problema non fosse soltanto suo. Un giorno in cui il suo amico gli stava sistemando l'armatura prima di un viaggio, Dohko aveva scherzato: "Lei ti sta parlando, vero? Stai ascoltando i miei più intimi segreti?"  
"Chissà" aveva risposto lui, con un sorriso divertito, "qualunque cosa ti dicessi non potresti esserne sicuro, no?"  
"In quel caso, dovresti darmi un tuo segreto in cambio."  
Shion l'aveva guardato dal basso, in ginocchio, con gli attrezzi in pugno e i capelli raccolti in una coda pesante perché non intralciassero il lavoro, e con calma assoluta - tradita soltanto da un lieve tremore - aveva risposto: "A volte ti penso. Nel modo in cui avevamo deciso di smettere di pensarci."  
Il ventò trascinò via quel ricordo, e al suo posto lasciò soltanto un piacevole chiacchiericcio; Dohko raccontava di quant'era quieto il Santuario senza Cardia e Regolus, Shion dei brevi scontri con il suo maestro, che l'età aveva reso più socievole ma non meno testardo. Contemplarono il paesaggio. Le pallide luci delle lanterne che puntellavano l'unica strada principale di Rodorio, giù a valle, e in alto le stelle, così luminose sopra le loro teste. Guardando il cielo, Shion si fece silenzioso tutto a un tratto. Dohko percepiva la vibrazione dei suoi pensieri, quando cambiavano, come un eco udibile a lui soltanto. Con la coda dell'occhio osservò il suo profilo elegante, pallido come la luna, teso nello star dietro a chissà quale dubbio, chissà quale preoccupazione. Il maestro Hakurei doveva avergli detto qualcosa - anzi no, doveva essersi rifiutato di dirglielo, confidando che lui comprendesse da solo.  
Il risveglio delle Stelle Malefiche?  
La Guerra Sacra?  
Dohko decise di interrogarlo, ma in quel momento un altro colpo di vento - più forte, sta volta - soffiò sul suo viso i capelli di Shion, così lunghi che glielo coprirono completamente. Gli si infilarono in bocca, negli occhi, nel naso. Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.  
"Scusa" disse Shion. Prima che potesse riordinarli, Dohko scherzò - "Lasciali, inizia a far fresco" e li attirò a sé. Prima per gioco, come un gatto che agguanta un gomitolo, poi più delicatamente man mano che lui si avvicinava per assecondarlo. Nel tempo in cui si appoggiò con il gomito vicino alla sua testa, Dohko si trovò sommerso dai capelli.  
"Si può sapere cosa stai facendo?" domandò Shion, ancora ridendo. La sua voce gli arrivava a una frequenza differente, adesso, più bassa, quasi evitasse le orecchie per scivolare direttamente sotto la pelle. Forse perché era vicino, o forse perché stava sussurrando. Dohko respirò a fondo il profumo dei capelli folti, soffici come la lana di un montone. Li portava corti sulle spalle, durante l'addestramento. Dohko glieli spostava dal viso sudato e gli baciava il collo, esitando sui punti in cui il sangue batteva caldo nella giugulare. Quel sangue alimentava la loro passione, come l'ossigeno alimenta il fuoco.  
Lui aveva detto, una volta: "Che sprovveduto sono, offrire così dolcilmente la gola a una tigre."  
Dopo l'investitura, Shion si era lasciato crescere i capelli.  
Dalla notte precedente non si erano più toccati.  
Abbandonarsi alle carezze di un compagno, indugiare insieme a lui nella scoperta del piacere, condividere con lui il cuscino e la coperta nelle notti fredde, erano tutte debolezze tollerate con pazienza dagli adulti, i quali perlopiù fingevano di non vedere per amore del riserbo.  
Tale indulgenza, però, si accordava ai ragazzi, e loro non lo erano più. Erano Gold Saint, i più potenti e più devoti tra i novantotto Sacri Guerrieri di Athena. La missione era la loro priorità, la dea la loro ragione di vita. Erano giovani e impulsivi, sì, ma non così sciocchi da non capire che il tempo dei giochi d'amore era finito. Lo avevano accettato di buon grado, quasi senza difficoltà, almeno normalmente. Ma in momenti come questo, quando lo vedeva così assorto, Dohko avrebbe voluto affidarsi di nuovo alla naturalezza infantile con cui da ragazzo lo aveva abbracciato, baciato, toccato, alleviato - seppur brevemente - dal peso di quella sua magnifica e terribile empatia.  
Che poi, pensò, perché diceva ' da ragazzo'? Aveva solo diciott'anni, in fondo.  
Pensando a questo, si aprì uno spiraglio tra i capelli di Shion, e lo vide.  
Il viso vicino al suo, con gli occhi rosa e affilati come quarzi, e il taglio particolare delle sopracciglia del Jamir che li esaltavano. Capiva tutto di lui, ma non se lo guardasse con dolcezza o con severità, a volte. Poi faceva quel sorriso furbo, un po' provocatorio, e tutto diventava chiaro.  
"Be', non mi rispondi?"  
"Scusa. Mi ripeti la domanda?"  
"Dohko di Libra, mi spieghi per favore cosa stai facendo?"  
Dohko sorrise. Gli tirò i capelli, leggermente, e gli sfirò il viso.  
"Mi sforzo di essere fedele a una scelta che ho fatto con un amico."  
Fu chiaro in quell'istante. Si stavano ancora solo guardando, ma avevano già ceduto.  
Fu Shion che colmò la distanza tra loro, ma fu Dohko ad attirarlo a sé con molta più forza di quanto servisse, affondando le mani nei suoi capelli, bloccandolo dietro la nuca. Anche il bacio si spalancò nell'istante in cui le loro bocche furono abbastanza vicine, senza corteggiamenti, senza esitazioni, solo gli stimoli di cui per un anno si erano privati, di colpo: denti, respiri, lingue, saliva, tutto insieme.  
Non si sarebbero fermati, era evidente. Forse Dohko avrebbe anche potuto farlo - non perché volesse, ma perché era impulsivo, e per questo aveva imparato a dominare i nervi all'ultimo momento, anche a costo di spezzarli. Ma Shion, lui era un ariete. Si concedeva cinque, anche dieci secondi per pensare, ma se partiva non era per sondare il terreno: era per caricare.  
Infatti Shion andò subito ai suoi pantaloni, mentre si stavano ancora baciando, senza guardare. Dohko immediatamente sollevò i fianchi perché lui potesse abbassarli, mentre gli mordeva le labbra e sentiva che erano uguali, ma anche diverse, conosciute, ma anche misteriose. Shion si separò da lui, lo guardò da vicino come se avesse dovuto dirgli qualcosa che non doveva uscire dal centimetro che separava i loro nasi, ma in realtà non c'era niente da dire. Avevano diciotto anni, due corpi sani e la clemenza del buio. Bastava così.  
Shion scivolò col busto in direzione del suo sesso, ora esposto all'aria fresca della sera, trascinando giù con sé la massa di capelli morbidi, che gli coprirono e solleticarono il torace. Appena fu a carponi, Dohko lo spogliò di tutto quello che riuscì a raggiungere e si trovò davanti ai globi bianchi delle sue natiche, più muscolose di un tempo, come le cosce, che non per questo gli sembrarono meno attraenti. Appena Shion lo prese in bocca - sempre senza indugi, quasi avesse fretta di ammirarlo al massimo del suo vigore -, Dohko gli afferrò le cosce e se lo caricò addosso, notando solo in quel momento una cosa ovvia: il suo amico era diventato più alto di lui, in quell'anno. La cosa per qualche motivo lo divertì, e mentre si alzava sui gomiti quanto bastava per raggiungerlo sorrise anche, ma poi votò la bocca a tutt'altra occupazione.  
Shion era ancora un amante silenzioso, un po' per carattere, un po' per il riserbo maturato nella segretezza dei loro incontri, ma Dohko sentiva benissimo come il piacere lo cogliesse di sorpresa dopo tanto tempo, perché lo stesso valeva per lui. Era tutto estremo, e intenso, ed era chiaro che sarebbe stato breve, anche, ma non poteva che essere così. In passato si erano toccati tentativamente, si erano concessi notti intere nonostante la stanchezza e le ferite, si erano esplorati. Ora era diverso, si stavano espugnando. Abbattevano uno le resistenze dell'altro, le stesse che tanto si erano impegnati a costruire, volevano solo rincontrarsi dove si erano lasciati, in fretta, prima che qualcosa arrivasse a impedirlo.  
Dohko non riusciva a vedere il suo viso, da lì, ma se lo mordeva o graffiava con foga particolare sentiva i suoi gemiti e i suoi lamenti direttamente sul sesso, così come sentiva i suoi capelli scivolare sulle cosce.  
A un certo punto Shion si alzò, si girò in modo da guardarlo in faccia, con quegli occhi che brillavano di desiderio, e si tolse anche la casacca. Quando Dohko lo ebbe lì davanti, nudo sopra di lui, che si spostava la chioma impossibile dietro alla schiena, pensò che fosse bellissimo. Nient'altro che questo. Che era bellissimo.  
Rimase a fissarlo mentre si faceva scivolare dentro il suo sesso, e per un attimo fu totalmente impotente, soggiogato da lui, dal suo fascino, come lo è la marea dalla luna. Gli offrì una mano, perché lui potesse morderla o stringerla, qualunque cosa, e Shion la accettò, ma per guidarla dove Dohko l'avrebbe comunque spostata da lì a poco, cioè sul suo fianco, e iniziò a muoversi. Dohko lo artigliò, letteralmente. Ora assecondandolo, ora imprimendo una forza il cui scopo non era bloccarlo, ma invitarlo imporsi ulteriormente su di lui, a intensificare il ritmo. Fu un amplesso frenetico, urgente, questione di vita o di morte. Non era mai stato così. Era stato impaziente, magari, anche frettoloso, o maldestro, ma mai violento, ma così...istintuale. Animale. Shion lo cavalcava senza tregua, quasi senza ritmo, e a quella foga Dohko poteva rispondere solo con una uguale, e lasciarsi travolgere. Si era imposto soltanto due volte, una per tenerlo fermo e penetrarlo lui dal basso, l'altra per averlo più vicino. Dovette raccogliere le gambe, limitargli i movimenti, approfittarne per bloccargli le braccia e tirarselo addosso, ma ci riuscì. Forse perché non aveva più il controllo, Shion si lasciò andare, gli morse la spalla, il mento, rise contro il suo orecchio quando Dohko gli disse: "Sei più pesante, saranno i capelli?"  
"Può darsi. Vuoi che li tagli?"  
"Non ci provare."  
Si sollevarono insieme, Shion seduto sul suo grembo, Dohko che lo stringeva a sé, nessuno spazio tra i loro toraci, e i capelli; ancora quei capelli, ovunque. Sulle gambe, tra le dita, sotto le mani, attorcigliati intorno al braccio, nelle bocche aperte mentre si baciavano, e così vicini raggiungevano l'orgasmo.  
Rimasero fermi per un bel po', intrecciati gambe e braccia, spalle e menti, respiri su respiri, su brevi risate, su altri respiri. Dohko gli baciò il collo, le mani, la tempia che pulsava, gli accarezzò i fianchi e la schiena, gli piacque anche la sensazione famigliare del suo seme sullo stomaco.  
Lo trascinò giù con sé e Shion non si oppose. Si esaminò un morso sulla spalla, invece, e disse: "Fortuna che il maestro Hakurei non è qui, riesco quasi a sentirlo: 'Comprendo la necessità di una giovane tigre di farsi i denti, ma non può farseli altrove?'"  
Dohko rise: "Che paura, sei uguale. Diventerai come lui, da vecchio?"  
Questa volta, anziché parlare, Shion lo guardò.  
Bastò solo un secondo, e nessuna parola; sapeva.  
Che la Guerra era vicina.  
Che sarebbe stata lunga, e che li avrebbe decimati.  
Che sarebbero morti, forse uno dei due, forse entrambi.  
Tutti i Saint di Athena sapevano queste cose, ma per Shion era diverso, le sentiva sulla pelle, risuonavano nella sua anima, echeggiavano insieme ai ricordi della sua armatura.  
Per questo era inquieto, e aveva voluto godere almeno un'altra volta di un corpo giovane e sano, finché ne aveva uno. In quanto a Dohko, sapeva qualcosa di molto più semplice, adesso: che avevano avuto ragione, a smettere di farlo, perché nel momento stesso in cui si erano baciati, Dohko aveva smesso di essere un Gold Saint. Era diventato un ragazzo che ne amava un altro, e che sapeva che il destino non gli avrebbe concesso di farlo ancora a lungo.  
Shion si rilassò sopra di lui, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro dolce, che sembrava di sollievo.  
"Mi mancava." Lo abbracciò. "Mi mancavi."  
Anche tu, avrebbe voluto dire Dohko, ma sentì che non sarebbe stato sufficiente, che non avrebbe alleviato nemmeno un grammo dei suoi dubbi, delle sue preoccupazioni, dei suoi sentori infelici per il futuro. Giocò coi suoi capelli per un po', poi gli baciò la fronte, e disse l'unica cosa sincera che potesse dire, l'unica della quale era certo: "Io sono qui. Finché saremo vivi, rimarrò al tuo fianco."  
Shion avrebbe voluto rispondergli, era evidente, ma alla fine si limitò a sistemarsi tra le sue braccia, e sorrise.


End file.
